


Broken Wings

by Help__Obsessed_Artist



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Medical Procedures, Other, Peril, Protective Damian Wayne, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Help__Obsessed_Artist/pseuds/Help__Obsessed_Artist
Summary: Batman is off planet, the team is down.Nightwing calls 911.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Damian cares about his brothers. 
> 
> (The paramedics, nurses and doctors are just OCs.)

 

“Hey Jeffords, we've got one.” The man behind the steering wheel quickly turned the switch on the dashboard and the lights and sirens began to blare. Patty Jeffords, the woman in the passenger's seat, held onto the sides of the car instinctually as the ambulance sped up. She clicked the comm that connected her to the emergency line.

“What’s the call?” 

Her partner, Link Hurtz, weaved expertly around the slowing traffic to the address pinged in the system. The operator on the other line was hesitant. 

“There was an explosion on the outskirts of town. Four confirmed down, possibly more.” 

“Who called it in?” The ambulance was getting close now, a fire truck and more ambulances would surely be on the scene soon, but it looked like they would be the first responders. 

“You guys aren't gonna believe this… But… Nightwing called it in.” 

Hurtz tensed behind the wheel and Jeffords gaped. 

“The Bats? The Bats called 9-1-1???” 

“Yeah. He's still on the line. Let me connect you.” It wasn't regulation that the caller would be directly connected to the responders, there wasn't time for that, but special circumstances let Jeffords brush it aside. The comm clicked to another line, one with heavy breathing. 

“Nightwing?” 

“Copy…” Came a breathy response. 

“This is the paramedics responding to your call, we're about five minutes out. The police are on their way too.” 

“Good… That's good. My brothers are down… I'm the only one conscious. I managed to drag Robin out but… Hood and Red Robin are still in the wreckage…” He coughed. Jeffords resisted the urge to ask what happened as they sped up. 

“Can you tell me your injuries?” 

“Concussions… I mean, I have a concussion… Burns… ‘n a pretty bad gash on my side… Would've called dad but he's off planet…” 

“Batman?” 

“Yeah… Yeah that's him… You guys have to take care of Robin first… I managed to shield him from the blast but,” another cough “I dunno how hard he hit his head… Kinda fell on him too… He's really small…” 

“Nightwing, we're almost on scene.”

“Strange that you guys are gonna get here before the cops…” He commented. His voice was beginning to fade. 

“I need you to stay conscious. Keep talking alright?” 

“Yeah yeah… The whole procedure thing… I can hear the sirens… Okay… Just hurry okay? I can't see the other two… They were closest and…” His voice was shaky but the sirens began to blare loudly over the line. 

“I'm going to hang up now. We're here!” Jeffords quickly shut off the line and scrambled out the door, scanning the scene. The area was an absolute wreck, most of a warehouse building had been completely demolished, smoke billowing everywhere, but the building was no longer on fire. Hurtz made his way to the back of the van, yanking the doors open and grabbing a duffle. Jeffords spotted a hint of blue as he rushed to stand beside her. 

“There!” 

The two paramedics made their way quickly through the rubble of the building to a clear spot, where Nightwing and Robin laid. 

Jeffords quickly knelt beside the man and Hurtz mirrored her movements, checking Robin's pulse. 

“Nightwing, can you hear me?” She checked his pulse as his eyes opened wearily, small slits behind his blue mask. He started to bat her hand away. 

“Robin… Check Robin first.” He cleared his throat, trying to make his voice louder than a whisper. 

“My partner has him, look.” Nightwing's head rolled to the right to see Hurtz checking the boy's pulse before reaching into the duffle. He handed her a small flashlight and she brought it to Nightwing's eyes as he tried to bat her away again. 

“Nightwing,” she said sternly, “I need to see if you have a concussion.” 

“The others… My other little brothers are still missing…” He started to sit up and she placed a hand firmly on his chest. He hissed in pain, collapsing back onto the ground as she felt his chest muscles ripple with coughs. 

“We've got more people coming. I need to check out just how bad your injuries are.” Jeffords knew the Bats rarely accepted help; the fact that Nightwing had even called the police was such a shock that she was sure everyone in the hospital, maybe even in the GCPD, knew by now. But she hadn't expected it to be  _ this _ difficult to even check him out. This was the closest she had ever been to one of Gotham's vigilantes and she tried not to stare in awe. 

Nightwing seemed to sigh, swallowing before he nodded and allowed her to shine the light in his eyes. They were a shockingly bright blue, the irises shaking slightly, but she let out a breath when she confirmed that they were dilating properly. 

“You have a small concussion.” She noted the small trail of blood from his temple; not bleeding badly, but probably caused from an impact with concrete. 

She turned her attention to the gash on his left side. It was long and jagged, about six inches in length with several smaller abrasions around it. 

“Do you know what hit you?” 

“Metal… Shard of metal I think… I dunno… it all happened so fast…” Jeffords nodded, looking back at the wound and tugging the stretchy spandex of his suit away from it. He hissed, grunting, but made no move to push her away. 

The cut wasn't too deep. She could tell that it hadn't hit any major organs, but Nightwing had lost a lot of blood already. 

More sirens were heard in the distance and Jeffords caught the sigh of relief that threatened to escape her chest. 

Hurtz cried out in surprise and her attention snapped up to see Robin scrambling away. He crouched low about five feet away from them, poised with a batarang between savage fingers. Nightwing moved under her hold and she looked down to see him sit up on his elbows.  _ How in the hell?! He shouldn't be able to move! _

“Robin.” His voice was calm and calculated, nothing like the worried tone he'd had earlier when urging Jeffords to look for the other vigilantes. “It's alright. I called them.” 

Robin blinked at him, but didn't relax. He was small, only about 4 and a half feet tall and Jeffords blinked in surprise. She had never  _ seen _ Robin; sure, she had seen blurry pictures on the news, but whenever the cops were on scene, Robin was always nowhere to be found. She realized now he was very young, maybe 10. Her mouth dropped a little. 

“ _ Robin _ .” Nightwing's voice was louder now, snapping Jeffords out of her shock. “Stand down and let them treat you.” 

The small boy slowly put his weapon away, still in a crouch. 

“Tt.” He huffed slightly. “I'm fine.” 

“Let  _ them _ decide that.” His voice was starting to get softer and Robin seemed to notice the wound, his eyes widening. “I'm fine,” the elder assured him, slumping back onto the ground. 

The small boy made the noise again, moving back toward them reluctantly. Hurtz seemed wary about looking the boy over, but he began to ask routine questions as Jeffords turned back to the wound on Nightwing's side. 

Cops and fireman began to flood the area around him, having arrived during the squabble and she called two fireman over. On her orders, they retrieved a stretcher, helping her move Nightwing onto it and lift him. 

Robin jumped up, ignoring her partner's protests as he followed the fireman quickly. Jeffords spared him a glance as he trailed her closely. 

“Robin, we still don't know the extent of your injuries.” She started, turning to crouch in front of him while the firemen moved Nightwing onto a gurney. The small boy's face screwed up in annoyance and Jeffords almost bit back a smile watching his chubby cheeks puff up. 

“I will stay with Nightwing. As long as you assure that you will not force me to leave his side during his treatment, I will allow you to assess me. Do we have a deal?” 

Jeffords blinked at the tiny hand he thrust at her for a shake. She took it hesitantly as Hurtz moved around her to begin cleaning Nightwing's wound. 

“Alright. You can stay with him. Now, will you let me see if you have a concussion?” 

“Tt. I am true to my word, Gothamite. But if my or my brother's mask is threatened to be removed, I can assure you that the offender will regret it.” He growled. 

Jeffords nodded, promising him that she nor any other paramedic would remove the Bats’ masks before holding up a flashlight. 

Robin's eyes were green, almost a perfect match to his dark mask and she breathed a sigh of relief at the confirmation that the little boy didn’t have a head injury. 

“Are you hurt anywhere?” She asked distractedly, her fingers moving through his dark hair as she checked for bumps (just in case). 

“My left wrist is fractured.” He replied bluntly and she pulled back to stare at him. 

Robin held out his wrist, raising his eyebrows expectantly and Jeffords snapped out of her shock for the second time in ten minutes. She had seen boys his age cry over a splinter, but Robin didn't seem fazed. 

“Does it hurt?” He removed the glove and she took the hand gently, prodding around the bone and taking note when he flinched at the contact. 

“Tt, hardly. It is a simple hairline fracture, probably a cause from the blast.” 

“You're lucky,” Jeffords led him to sit on the bumper of the ambulance, to the right of Nightwing. “Your brother said he managed to shield you from the blast.” 

“And as a result, he got injured.” Robin replied hotly, eyes snapping to his brother when Nightwing hissed in pain. Jeffords sighed, taking a moment to secure an oxygen mask over his small face before beginning to wrap his hand. She opened her mouth to speak when a holler caught her attention. 

“We found them! Over here! Bring a stretcher!” 

Robin stiffened, grabbing Jefford's hand to get her attention. 

“Go check their injuries.” 

“The other medics can trea-” 

Robin's eyes narrowed, “As of this moment, I am in charge, seeing as my older brothers are incapacitated.  _ You _ will assess their injures and inform the other paramedics of our deal. I am choosing to trust you and only you, are we clear?” 

Jeffords blinked, nodding slowly and the boy released her arm. He motioned for her to go, taking the tape from her hands and wrapping his wrist by himself. 

She moved away, quickly maneuvering through the wreckage to where three firemen and a medic were gathered. Her eyes widened. 

Red Hood was face-first on the ground, his leather jacket charred and black; in fact, it barely even qualified as a jacket anymore. His entire costume was completely singed, and his helmet was blown out in the back, revealing black hair matted with blood. The fireman lifted him carefully onto a nearby stretcher and the large body revealed another, significantly smaller one underneath. 

Red Robin groaned, bleeding from his nose and teeth and Jeffords quickly stooped down. The second she touched him, his eyes snapped open and he scrambled back, only to scream through his teeth in pain when his leg hit the ground. 

Jeffords held out her hands non threateningly as the other responders around her froze. 

“Its okay…” She said slowly, “We're here to help. Robin asked me to check your injuries.” 

Red Robin shook his head, whining wordlessly and pointing to his ears. His hand remained tight on his injured leg as Jeffords moved forward slowly. Blood was oozing in a small trail from both of Red Robin's ears and she frowned when he began to wave complex hand signals at her. 

“Red Robin is deaf?” The other medic gaped and the vigilante shook his head furiously, hissing in pain and holding his head for a moment before signing again. 

“Does anyone here speak sign language!?” 

Another fireman jogged over removing his gloves and watching carefully as Red Robin repeated the signs. The man signaled for him to slow down, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

“He says his jaw is fractured and he is experiencing ‘temporary deafness’ from the blast. He also says he can read lips.” 

“Okay,” Jeffords turned back to him, “We are here to treat you. Nightwing called us. He's got a pretty bad gash on his side, and Robin has a fractured wrist. Can you tell me what happened?” 

Red Robin squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, breathing raggedy through his nose before signing again. 

“He says he tried to disarm a secret Joker bomb when it went off. Red Hood managed to get him out of the blast range, but he was trapped and couldn't move. He says his ankle is twisted but not broken. He can walk.” 

“No you  _ cannot _ .” Jeffords corrected, signaling to the other firemen to bring another stretcher. “I made a deal with Robin: No one will attempt to remove your masks, and in exchange, we will treat you. Okay?” 

Red Robin stared at her for a moment, conflicted, but reluctantly nodded and allowed the men to lift him onto a stretcher and move him to a gurney near Red Hood. 

One of the other medics waved her over.

“I need to remove this helmet.” 

Red Robin waved beside her, signing frantically. 

“Uh, he says Hood has a mask beneath his helmet and to please treat his injury quickly. He also wants to see Robin.” Jeffords nodded at the translation. 

“Okay. I'll bring him over.” 

Jeffords was halfway to the other ambulance when Robin scampered into view, hurrying past her to skid to a halt beside Red Robin. He sat up, wincing while another medic wrapped his ankle and the two began signing back and forth hurriedly. Jeffords frowned, bewildered and a little in awe at the tension and emotion through their wordless exchange. 

Robin whirled to face her in a huff and the other vigilante laid back down on the gurney. 

“Tt. Despite my protests, Red Robin believes it will be a good idea for us to be taken to Gotham General.” 

Jeffords breathed a sigh of relief that she did not have to argue with the tiny boy about that. 

“Good. We can treat your injures more efficiently there.” 

The boy crossed his arms. “I  _ demand _ to be in full unobstructed view of my brothers at all times to ensure they are receiving full treatment, and to assure that no identities are revealed. Batman will be informed of the situation as soon as he is available.” 

He blinked at her expectantly after listing off his terms and Jeffords nodded. 

“Okay. Then let's get you guys to the hospital.”

* * *

The hospital exploded into chaos the second they wheeled the three gurneys through the door. Hospital staff swarmed around them and Robin shot glares at everyone who touched Nightwing from where he was seated by his side. 

The gurneys were all rolled into the ICU, nurses and doctors working quickly to prepare tools and medication to combat the injuries Jeffords and the other medics were listing off for each vigilante. 

The doctors immediately began treating the three older boys and Jeffords put a hand on Robin's shoulder. His head whipped around. 

“You  _ promised _ you would not force me to leave his side.” Robin declared, his voice trembling slightly and his face twisted in betrayal. Those were the first words that made Robin sound as small as he looked; eyes young and scared despite his hard expression. 

Jeffords spoke carefully. “No, I'm not forcing you to leave. But the doctors need room to operate on Nightwing. You can watch from over there.” 

Robin frowned, sparing Nightwing one last glance. The older boy blinked at him groggily, reaching up to touch his cheek. 

“Its okay kiddo. Go wait over there, ‘kay?” 

Robin nodded after a moment, hopping off the bed and walking quickly to the edge of the room with his shoulders tight, behind the white line. Jeffords joined him, waving over a nurse. 

“Robin, this is Alexandra. Can you let her look at your wrist?” 

Robin's eyes narrowed in suspicion at the ginger-haired girl before his eyes flicked back to Jeffords. 

“You're leaving?” He asked, trying to sound unimpressed, but his expression betrayed him. Robin was obviously rattled, and despite the urge to move the small boy away from the chaos to ease his anxiety, Jeffords didn't plan on breaking her promise. 

She knelt at his level and he stiffened, trying to come off as bored. 

“My partner and I still have patrol. There are other people who may need our help. But I've told Alexandra about our deal. She's going to stay with you and your brothers.” 

Robin crossed his arms over his chest. “Tt. I don't need to be babysat.” 

“No, she's just here to make sure everyone is being treated properly, just like you.” 

Robin paused, looking over the nurse one last time before nodding. 

“I suppose that will be acceptable.” 

Jeffords nodded, waving goodbye and running off to her ambulance. 

Alexandra knelt in front of him, smiling kindly and holding her hands out. Robin presented his injured arm, eyes still trained on Nightwing. 

She carefully examined the wrapping, eyes flicking up to his face every couple of moments. 

Robin frowned. “What?” 

“You saved my cat once.” She smiled sweetly and his eyes flicked to finally meet hers. Alexandra continued, her warm hands very gentle with the fracture. “His name is Kibble; big fat calico cat. He was stuck on a ledge outside the balcony window of my apartment, and I couldn't reach him. I was really scared he would fall; he's really ungraceful for a cat.” 

Robin's expression softened. 

“Luckily, you and Batman happened to be swinging by, and you gave him back to me without me even asking. I never got to thank you.” 

The small boy swallowed and Alexandra bit back the giggle threatening to escape her throat when his cheeks flared up red. 

“You are welcome.” He said finally. 

Alexandra moved back to two chairs on the edge of the room, speaking softly over the quieting noise of the doctors. 

“Do you like animals?”

He tutted. “They are better than people. In most ways.” 

She laughed. “I agree. Nothing beats a good animal friend. Except, maybe a hug.” 

Robin was silent beside her for a moment before he nodded in agreement, eyes flicking back to Nightwing. 

“Yes, that's true…” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The uncanny adventures of Robins lose in a hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other writers: posts chapters on a schedule to create suspense and consistency.  
> Me: posts new chapter as soon as I finish it, even if its on the same day
> 
> Anyway, fair warning, this chapter is a rollercoaster of emotions. Keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the car at all times, and please avoid vomiting from the sudden change in emotion.  
> Enjoy!

Dick sighed, squeezing his eyes shut through the pain of the antiseptic as he brought a hand up to his ear. The doctor stitching his side immediately grabbed at it to pull it down and Dick shot him a tired look.

“I’ll just be a second. I gotta let Oracle know what’s happening. We’ve been radio silent for like an hour now.”

“If you move too carelessly, your wound-”

“Look, I’ll just be a second…”

The man frowned over his glasses, but turned his attention back to the stitching, signaling for the nurse to grab more gauze. Dick clicked on his comm, wincing when a static screeching connected him with the Batcomputer.

“ _Dick?!_ ” Came a familiar voice, and Dick immediately smiled.

“Hey Oracle. Sorry about the radio silence.”

“ _Dick what’s going on!? Are you okay? Your beacon says you and the others are-_ ”

“At a hospital, yeah. Joker sting went sideways, we all got pretty banged up. The doc’s a little mad I’m calling right now.”

“ _Tell me your injuries._ ” There was an edge to Barbara’s voice and Dick sighed.

“What are you wearing?” He asked teasingly, but the tremor didn’t leave her voice.

“ _Dick, this is serious. You’ve been offline for almost an hour; do you have any idea how worried I’ve been!? Watching your beacons move to a hospital and I can’t help! Cass and Duke are out of town and Alfred has been beside himself, cleaning everything! Do you really think right now is the time to be making jokes?!_ ”

Well, that failed miserably.

Dick swallowed, taking note of the doctor’s stern look. “I’m okay, promise. Robin’s got a fractured wrist, RR’s got a busted ankle and a couple head wounds.”

“ _What about Jason?_ ”

“... He hasn’t woken up yet. From what his doc is saying, he’s got a really bad head wound, burns, couple broken ribs and a window in his back.”

“ _Jesus… What about you?_ ”

He let out a breath. It had to come eventually.

“Concussion. Couple first degree burns here and there, and they’re stitching up my side.”

He heard Barbara sniff on the other line.

“I’m okay.” He said quietly and she cleared her throat.

“ _You better be. Or I’ll get out of this chair and come down there myself._ ”

Dick laughed, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“ _Try me, Boy Wonder._ ”

“Alright, alright. Any word from Batman?”

Another sigh, “ _Still unreachable. But I left a message. I’m sure he’ll be back as soon as he can_.”

“Okay. Well, I’m getting the stink eye from the doc. I’ll call back when I can.”

“ _Okay. Dick?_ ”

“Hm?”

“ _I’m glad you’re all okay._ ”

Dick spared a glance to the other end of the room, eyes falling on his younger brothers.

“Yeah. Me too.”

Dick let his hand fall back onto the bed and the doctor’s expression loosened. His eyes met Damian’s and the little boy immediately perked up, scampering to his bedside and causing the nurse to jump.

“Any word?”

“Dad’s still out of range. And it looks like I’m almost done here.”

“In regards to the stitching, yes,” The doctor interjected, finishing the tie and the nurse moved to begin bandaging it as the doctor continued, “Your recovery however, less so. I recommend that you stay here overnight.”

“Out of the question.” Damian snapped, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest when his nurse walked up to stand by his side. “We will be leaving as soon as everyone is stable.”

“Young man, do you know how long it takes to recover from a wound this large?” The doctor gestured to Dick’s side and the younger boy tutted.

“Six to eight weeks, going by the length and depth of the wound.” He replied shortly and Dick bit back a laugh at the doctor’s shocked expression.

“Yes… The point I’m trying to make, is that though you may be fine, it will take longer for Nightwing and Red Hood to recover.”

Dick chimed in quickly, his gut twisting. “Speaking of, what’s his status?”

The doctor sighed, turning to glance at the two nurses working carefully to dislodge the glass from Jason’s bare back while the doctor stitched his scalp.

“Stable, for now. I fear for the stability of his memory if he wakes up.”

“ _When_ .” Dick replied harshly, his jaw tightening. “ _When_ he wakes up.”

“Nightwing, with a head injury that severe, most patients don’t recover…”

“You don’t know Hood,” Damian declared with a scowl, “Now, seeing as you’re done with Nightwing, perhaps you can make yourself useful and tend to other patients.”

The doctor gave him a look like he had just swallowed a lemon, before discarding his gloves, and stalking off. Dick forced himself not to smile, shooting his younger brother a disapproving frown.

“Robin, I think that was a little harsh.”

“Oh don’t worry about it,” The nurse said, “Doctor Fritz is an ass.”

Damian smiled triumphantly and Dick sighed.

“Don’t encourage him…”

* * *

Tim sat patiently on his gurney, wincing as his nurse cleaned the blood from his face. He had managed to catch bits and pieces of Dick and Damian’s exchange with the doctor and he felt his stomach clench.

Broken ribs, burns, a torn up back, and a possibly fatal head injury.

 _His_ fault.

He thought he had the right code to disarm the bomb, but instead, he set it to detonate quicker. Jason had pulled him back so fast by the cape he was surprised he didn’t get whiplash, and then the shattering _boom_.

The pounding in his head returned and Tim let out a whine he couldn’t hear, clutching his head. He clenched his jaw on instinct, gasping when his fractured jawbone _screamed_ in protest. The nurse spoke to him, the vibration of her voice worsening the ringing in his ears and his vision started to darken. He was steadied by hands on his shoulders, moved to lay down and _wallow_ in pain until the swimming in his head stopped.

When he opened his eyes again, after the ringing had lessened, and his head no longer felt like it was splitting, he saw Damian peeking over the edge of the bed, face lined in a frown. He looked just like Bruce when he was worried; jaw tight, eyes trained assessingly, and lips pursed. It was almost uncanny, how much his little brother looked like their father.

Tim held up his hands, signaling that he was fine and he was just experiencing caffeine withdrawal, before shooing Damian back to the eldest’s side. He saw Damian turn to his red haired nurse, asking her something and she nodded, walking off.

The nurse returned about ten minutes later, after Tim’s face had been cleaned and his nose was successfully reset. Damian took the small paper cup of coffee from her, walking it over to Tim and holding it out.

Tim’s nurse helped him sit up to lay back against the pillows, and he took the cup from Damian’s hands, smiling smally. The younger simply nodded, returning to Dick’s side and scowling when their older brother ruffled his hair affectionately.

Tim took the tiny red straw in his lips, sucking carefully and noting the disapproving look his nurse gave him.

‘Caffeine isn’t going to mix well with the morphine.’ He saw her say.

Tim just shrugged.

* * *

“Hey… Little D.” Dick whispered, poking his brother. Damian had begun to doze snuggled up to his older brother’s side and he flinched at the contact, rubbing his eyes with his fists and yawning. He frowned groggily at his casted hand.

“What is it…? Are you in pain?” He sat up and Dick chuckled at his mess of hair as he blinked sleep away.

“No, I’m fine. But I’m a little antsy… I’ve been lying in this bed for too long, I think my feet are going numb.”

Damian frowned, doubtful.

After they had all been patched up, the Bats had been moved to a private room with four beds, to ensure privacy. Damian had gone with Jason while he had an MRI after Alexandra had assured him she would not leave his brothers alone. Both had returned about an hour later, and Alexandra left them to make her rounds. Jason still hadn’t woken up, and Dick needed something to get his mind off of his worry.

“You hungry?” Dick asked, his face pulling in a mischievous grin.

“A little…” Damian admitted, frowning when his stomach rumbled a low growl.

“I think we should take a trip to the cafeteria.”

“Grayson, I do not think you should move.”

“Then go steal a wheelchair,” Dick whined, poking Damian in the ribs, “It’s stuffy in here, and I think we both need a change in scenery.” He waved at Tim, catching his eye, and signing if he was hungry. Tim shrugged, nodding and signaling that he needed more coffee. Dick rolled his eyes despite the fond smile. _As usual_.

“Okay, here’s the plan. Sneak down to the nurse’s station an-”

“What do you need from the nurse’s station?” Alexandra asked calmly and Dick and Damian jumped. Tim blinked in confusion, before turning to see the nurse had entered the room silently.

“I’m impressed,” Dick laughed, “It’s rare that anyone can sneak up on us like that.”

Alexandra blushed, brushing her bangs out of her eyes and smiling. “I think its only cause you’re all on painkillers.” She walked forward, checking Jason’s IV and sparing Dick a glance. “What exactly were you two planning?”

“... To go get some food.” Dick admitted sheepishly and Tim made a motion like he was drinking something at her. “Oh, and coffee.”

“Well…” She seemed hesitant, glancing out the window in the door. “I don’t know that you guys should be shuffling around the hospital. Especially not this late at night…”

“ _Please_? We won’t be any trouble. We just want to stretch our legs a bit.”

Alexandra sighed, glancing at them one by one before brushing her hair back.

“Give me five minutes.”

~

Exactly five minutes later, Alexandra returned with a wheelchair and a pair of crutches. Dick grinned, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and slowly sitting into the wheelchair. Tim took the crutches from her with a nod and Damian quickly situated himself behind the chair.

Alexandra held out a warning finger. “ _Don’t_ cause a scene. If anyone asks, you got these on your own. I didn’t let you.”

They all nodded, turning toward the door when Damian paused.

“You will stay here?” He asked cautiously and she nodded, looking at Jason.

“Don’t worry. I’ll watch him.”

Dick smiled warmly and Tim pushed the door open, scanning the halls before hobbling out with Dick and Damian following.

They made their way quietly down the halls (such is their nature), and Tim paused, following signs to the cafe. Several nurses and doctors gave them curious looks as they passed, but otherwise made no effort to put an end to their mission.

The three were just about at the cafeteria when a small boy turned the corner, freezing in his tracks and dropping the bag of candy he was holding. He inhaled a loud _gasp_ , staring wide eyed at all of them as they regarded him curiously.

“You came…” He breathed quietly.

Dick frowned. “What?”

The little boy began to shake with excitement, skipping toward them and tugging on Tim’s cape.

“You came, you came, _you came!!!_ ”

“Uh… Yeah…” Dick said slowly, watching the young boy stare at all of them in awe. “What… What exactly did we come for?”

“My sister! My sister made a wish on a shooting star to meet Gotham’s superheros and _you came!!_ Comeoncomeon!” The boy started to tug Tim forward by the cape, nearly tripping over his own feet in his excitement. Dick exchanged a glance with both of his brothers before nodding and they all followed the boy.

He led them to a nearby hospital room. He creaked the door open quietly, letting the Bats file in before closing the door. He snuck up to the bed before turning back to them.

“My name is Angus by the way. And this is Chelsea.”

A little girl, no older than six, slept soundly on her bed. She was pale and small, the monitor on her side beeping rhythmically. Dick’s heart squeezed painfully when he saw her hairless head, her small brown eyes blinking slowly when her brother poked her face.

“Chels!” He whispered and she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

“What Gus?” She whined, blinking tiredly and smacking her lips. Her small eyes focused on the other three figures in the room and her hands snapped to her mouth, muffling a _squeak_ of surprise as her face burned red. Dick smiled.

“Hi Chelsea.”

Chelsea squeaked again, her whole body trembling with excitement as she quickly pulled up the sheets, hiding her face.

“I _told you_ it would come true!” Angus whispered quietly, tugging the blanket back down to expose her face. Tim let out a muffled laugh at her wide gape.

“Hi.” Dick said again.

Chelsea’s smile almost split her small face in half and she waved frantically, pulling a stuffed bunny from her side and squishing it to her chest.

“I’m Nightwing, and this is Robin and Red Robin. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“H-Hi!” She squealed smally, hiding her face with her rabbit and causing Dick to laugh again. “I-I like rabbits!” Chelsea exclaimed sheepishly and her older brother groaned in embarrassment, hiding his face in his hand.

“Really? I like rabbits too.” Dick smiled. “Robin likes all animals.”

“Really???” She gasped, finally coming out from behind her rabbit and Dick nodded.

“Yep. He has a dog, a cat and a cow.”

“A cow?!”

“Yep. Her name is BatCow.”

Chelsea giggled. “That’s silly!”

“Yeah it is,” He grinned back at Damian who was smiling at her and he felt his chest tighten affectionately. “What’s your rabbit’s name?”

Chelsea grew very serious, presenting the worn toy, “Mr. Carrot.” She declared with a nod and Dick smiled wider.

“I think that’s a great name.”

She grinned, blushing and hid her face in her rabbit again. Angus smiled at them toothily, before finally realizing their condition.

“Whoa, what happened??”

Damian swallowed but Dick spoke easily. “Well, we were fighting some bad guys and we got a little hurt.”

Chelsea gasped, “Oh no! Did the bad guys win?!”

“No way,” Dick said, “We totally kicked their butts.”

“That’s _awesome_.” Angus breathed and Chelsea squeaked out an agreeing ‘yeah!’

“We were actually just on our way to find something to eat when we ran into you guys.” Dick continued. Angus perked up, shooting up from his chair and scampering over to the other side of the bed.

Damian frowned curiously when the small boy grunted, pushing a box around the side and presenting it to them. It was a large cardboard box _filled_ with different flavor cups of jello. Damian walked over, impressed.

“Where did you get that?”

“I stole it!” Angus declared triumphantly, before he froze. He put his hands behind his back, hanging his head and scuffing a foot. “That’s bad… I’m sorry.”

Dick smiled warmly. “Stealing is bad, that’s true. I’m glad you admit you were wrong.”

“Chels loves jello but they would only give her one cup…” Angus muttered, eyes flicking up pleadingly. “Are you gonna tell?”

“Hm… Let’s make a deal. We’ll keep it a secret if you guys share. How about that?”

Angus smiled again, nodding hurriedly and quickly stooping down to collect the treats. Dick turned to Chelsea again.

“What’s your favorite flavor, Chelsea?”

“Blue!” She giggled and Dick laughed.  

“Mine too.”

* * *

“How are we lookin, J’onn?” Hal walked up to the ship’s computer, rolling his shoulders while Barry took off his cowl, shaking out his sweaty blond hair. The Martian typed quickly on the keyboard as the rest of the team finished cuffing the malicious aliens on the planet’s surface.

“We should arrive back at Earth in approximately 10 hours after we take this wormhole.” He gestured to the jump point, pausing when two audio messages popped up on screen.

“Audio message?” Barry asked curiously, leaning closer. “Who’s it for?”

“Unclear.”

Hal clicked play, frowning when an unfamiliar female voice came through the speakers.

“ _Batman, this is Oracle. You need to come back as soon as possible. There’s… something happened. I don’t know what but…_ ” The voice paused to take a shaky breath, “ _There was an explosion. Dick..._ **_no one_ ** _is responding… Beacons put the whole team at Gotham General. I’ll call back when I can get ahold of someone…_ ”

Barry swallowed and Hal clicked the next message, his face grave. The girl’s voice came back.

“ _Bruce, this is Oracle again. I managed to get ahold of Nightwing… He’s…_ ” She paused to sniff before clearing her throat and Barry held his breath. “ _They’re… They’re all alive. Damian has a fractured wrist and Tim’s got a sprained ankle… Dick… He’s got a gash on his side, from what he was willing to say. And Jason… He hit his head… Dick said he..._ ” The audio broke with a sob and Hal’s face drained of color.

“ _Jason isn’t waking up. You_ **_need_ ** _to come back as soon as possible, Bruce. I_ **_need_ ** _to know they’re okay…_ **_Please_ ** _call me when you get this. Or just…_ **_Just get back here_ ** _._ ”

The audio ended.

All three of them stared at the screen in silence, a chill moving through the room. The hatch to the ship opened and they all jumped, turning to see Clark, Diana, and Bruce all filing in.

“Alright, that’s taken care of. Let’s head home.” Clark smiled and Hal swallowed, eyes flicking to Bruce. Batman blinked, lips pulling into a suspicious frown.

“What?”

Barry stepped forward, hands running through his hair. “Bruce… Something… Something happened…”

Bruce frowned further, eyebrow cocked in suspicion. Clark and Diana blinked curiously beside him.

“There was an explosion.” Hal sighed, rubbing his jaw and taking over for Barry. “Your sons… are in the hospital.”

Bruce’s shoulders tightened and he tore off his cowl, walking forward.

“ **_What._ **” His jaw was clenched impossibly tight and his eyes were wide. Hal swallowed.

“Dick… needed stitches, Damian has a broken wrist… Tim has a twisted ankle and…”

“Jason?” He asked warily.

“... Head injury… He hasn’t woken up…”

Bruce moved past him quickly, hands flying across the keyboard as he prepared the ship for takeoff. J’onn put a hand on his shoulder.

“Bruce, we will not arrive back at Earth for another 10 hours…”

Bruce turned to glare at him, face lined with worry and anger, his eyes red. Barry’s jaw clenched at the wetness in his friend’s eyes and Hal rubbed his neck warily.

“ _Then someone find a way to get me there in_ **_five_ **.”

* * *

Jason _groaned_ , blinking wearily. His vision swam and he squeezed his eyes shut against the spinning white lights around him. Voices echoed around in the room and he tried to combat the morphine in his veins to make them out.

“He’s coming to…” A female voice, soft and foreign. Jason frowned. Was he dreaming?

“He was hit pretty hard. Maybe the helmet took most the blast.” Another woman, a deeper voice, thick with a Spanish accent.

Helmet? What helmet?

He frowned.

Oh, _helmet_. His Red Hood helmet.

Jason flexed his eyebrows cautiously, letting out a sigh when they pulled to confirm his domino mask was still on. Where the fuck was he? He was laid on his side, on soft sheets and the whole world seemed to smell like floor cleaner and latex gloves. Definitely _not_ the Batcave.

Shit.

He must have gotten injured on patrol and someone brought him to a hospital.

Cold fingers pried his left eye open to reveal a bright light and he winced, pulling back. The muscles in his back seared with pain and he moaned, head falling back onto the pillow.

“Red Hood? Can you hear me?”

Jason pressed his face into the pillow, groaning a tired response.

“Present.” He muttered. The woman tapped his shoulder, the source of the first voice and he pulled his head back reluctantly to squint at her.

Everything was blurry and unfocused, the whole world tilting sickeningly. She tried to shine the light back into his eyes and he pressed his face hard back into the pillow.

“Fuck off…” He slurred, and flinched when a sharp pain hit his ear.

“You have a foul mouth, young man.” The other woman scolded and Jason pulled back to squint a glare at her.

He could make out two blurry figures; one tall with red hair, and the other short, with dark skin.

The tall one spoke again. “My name is Alexandra. Can you tell me what you remember?”

Jason sighed, annoyed that the stinging in his skin wouldn’t allow him to roll on his back, and his nose scrunched in thought. After a moment, he snapped his fingers.

“I had Froot Loops for breakfast.”

“Anything after that?”

“Negative.” He replied tiredly. Oh, everything _hurt_ , and he just wanted to go back to sleep, but these damn nurses kept poking him to keep him awake.

“What year is it?”

“What, you don’t have a calendar?” There was another hard flick to his ear and his eyes shot open in a glare. “Hey!”

“You sustained a really bad head injury. We’re trying to determine whether or not you have amnesia. Please answer the question.” Alexandra asked again and Jason brought his hand up to rub his eyes.

“2019.”

“Do you know what day it is?”

“Fuck, sometime mid-May?” The short nurse flicked his ear again. “Ow!”

“No hay lenguaje obsceno, chico.” She chastised and Jason frowned further.

“Si, si, lo que sea…” He mumbled back, allowing his head to flop back onto his pillow and stop the room from spinning.

There was the opening of a door and familiar voices filled the room. Jason blinked wearily, his vision clearing for a half second to see Damian pushing Dick in a wheelchair while Tim followed on crutches. He _snorted_ seeing his brothers in full costume, bandaged up to the eyes.

“Hood!!!” Dick exclaimed, starting to stand when he winced, inhaling sharply and clutching his side. Jason frowned.

“You okay there, Big Bird?”

Dick sighed, shooting a glance at a worried Damian. “Yep. I’m alright.”

Jason shifted slightly to sit up but his head lolled back in protest and he let out a ragged sigh. “Someone wanna tell me what the hell happened?”

Another flick to the ear. Jason craned his neck up to meet the nurse’s stern gaze. “Dude, seriously? Hell is a curse word now?”

Tim held up his hands, signing slowly so Jason could keep up. He squinted, concentrating and repeating what Tim signed. “I failed... to disable... Joker bomb-”

“ _We_ failed.” Dick corrected and Tim stiffened, eyes falling to the ground.

He continued after a moment, “Nightwing... called... cops. That was around... six hours ago??” Dick nodded. “Does B know?”

“Oracle sent him a message. He’s still off planet.”

Jason rolled his shoulder, taking note of the scattering pain in his back and the sharp ache in his ribs. He sighed. “Guessing I was the closest, considering how f-... _messed up_ by back is.” Tim waved, signing more and Jason translated again

“I was... closest… You... pulled me back.” Jason hummed, nodding to himself when Tim finished. “Seems like I did something right then.”

Tim’s eyes flicked up, blue eyes boring into green for a moment before Dick spoke.

“We got you strawberry jello.”

The eldest held up the cup teasingly, and Jason immediately held out his hand.

“Give it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Heavy angst followed by unnecessarily sweet fluff.

4:16 am

“Hey Hood, how are you holding up?”

Dick stared up at the ceiling from his hospital bed. Tim and Damian had both fallen asleep in their respective beds, and Dick was waiting restlessly for an update from Barbara. She said Batman sent a short message saying he was on his way, but that felt like ages ago, and he didn’t want to have to consider the possibility of the group staying till morning. It would be hard to sneak around Gotham in the daylight.

“Spi… Spinny…” He heard Jason mutter and his attention snapped to the second eldest. Jason was still on his side, but his head lolled around weakly over and over.

“Hood?” He asked again, trying to keep the quivering out of his voice. Jason just slumped further and Dick’s eyes flicked to the heart monitor.

Too slow. _Way_ too slow.

Dick ripped the IV out of his arm and stumbled off the bed, nearly collapsing from the morphine and pain onto his brother’s bed. He pried Jason’s eyes open from under his mask. His green irises were vibrating, rolling around unfocused and his pupils weren’t dilating.

Dick slammed his fist on the nurse call button before turning back to his sleeping brothers. “ROBIN. UP _NOW_!!”

Damian snapped to attention, eyes wide and shook his head furiously to clear it. Dick immediately began giving orders.

“Something is wrong with Hood! Wake RR up and go find a doctor!” His voice was hard to compensate for the shaking in his hands. He couldn’t sound panicked. If he panicked, Damian would panic.

Damian scrambled off the bed, shaking Tim furiously. Tim blinked wearily when Damian signed a quick update before running out the door. Tim looked pained and panicked as he limped over to Dick trying to shake Jason awake.

“Damnnit Hood, wake up! I thought he had an MRI!!!” Dick was yelling at himself more so than anyone else (especially considering that neither Tim nor Jason could hear him). Tim moved beside the eldest, checking Jason's eyes and then the heart monitor. He seemed to have an epiphany, turning Dick to explain when the door banged open.

Damian ran in, practically _dragging_ a doctor in by her coat. Alexandra and the Hispanic nurse followed in, immediately rushing to Jason's bedside. The smallest boy jabbed a finger at Jason, staring pointedly at the doctor.

“ _Fix him._ ” In any other situation, Dick would have scolded Damian for threatening civilians but the panic made him brush it aside.

The nurses immediately began listing off symptoms as the doctor checked Jason's eyes and rolled him onto his back. The fact that Jason didn't make any noise of pain from the motion made Dick's stomach clench.

Not good.

Dick pulled Tim back reluctantly, giving the doctor room to work. He slumped on the boy's shoulder, ignoring the fact that they were both shaking from strain at their injuries as he tried to interpret what the nurses were saying with all the knowledge he had from Grey's Anatomy.

“He's got a cerebral hematoma; why wasn't he given an MRI!?” The doctor clicked her pager before turning back to the nurses.

“He was! The results were… abnormal but there were no signs of a brain bleed.”

“Brain bleed?” Dick heard Damian repeat quietly and he immediately wrapped an arm around him, tucking Damian close to his side.

“What do you mean abnormal?!”

Another nurse burst through the door and the doctor immediately began giving harsh orders.

“Call a neurosurgeon and get a suite ready! And get me a drill!!! We’re rolling him back to the ICU; Lets go!” The man disappeared out the door with a nod and the remaining two nurses lowered Jason's bed and rolled it past the boys and out the door without another word.

The Bats scrambled after them, the entire hospital seeming to wake up from the chaos. They passed several patients and nurses, all of which looked concerned and confused.

Alexandra stopped the boys at the white line around the ICU area, giving them all a pained look before rushing back to assist the doctor.

“What are they doing?” Damian whispered, eyes widening when the doctor threw some gloves on and snatched a large metal tool from a nurse's hold.

The machine came to life at the doctor's hand, a loud buzz echoing through the halls.

“They've… gotta relieve the pressure on his brain…” Dick swallowed.

The room grew deadly silent with the sound of the drill, every person holding their breath.

Dick wanted to plug Damian's ears at the sounds of sickening _squelching_ and the grinding of metal on bone but he knew he couldn't stand without his arm around Tim. So he gently grabbed both his baby brothers by the backs of their necks, turning to press their faces into his chest.

They didn't protest.

Everything was still for a moment, and then a rush of thick blood flooded the floor and Dick swallowed the urge to vomit from pure _panic_.

The neurosurgeon arrived not one minute later, immediately moving beside the ICU doctor and using the ultrasound to scan Jason's head.

"We have a suite ready upstairs; let's get him to surgery."

Alexandra straddled Jason's limp body, keeping pressure on his head as she rode the gurney out of the room.

The Bats turned to follow when Dick hissed in pain, collapsing.

Tim made a muffled noise of alarm when he tried to support the older boy's sudden weight on his injured ankle and Damian helped ease Dick to the floor to prevent Tim from crumbling.

"Nurse!!!" Damian's voice was sharp with worry and his eyes went wide as saucers at the sight of fresh blood soaking Dick's bandaging. "You fool! You ripped your stitches!"

"I'm fine…" Dick panted weakly. "We need to… go after Hood…"

A nurse had rushed to help Dick stand, leading him to a nearby gurney.

"You are in no condition to walk. I can-"

Tim put a hand on Damian's shoulder, giving him a knowing look and nodding smally. The youngest blinked, swallowing hard and Tim limped back to their room to retrieve his crutches and follow to watch Jason's surgery.

Damian crossed his arms tightly over his chest and worried his lip while he watched the nurse make quick work of cleaning Dick's wound and restarting the stitches.

"B is gonna be mad…" Dick sighed and Damian scoffed.

"Perhaps. I believe he will be more concerned about Hood and your current condition…"

Dick blinked at him, his expression softening. He beckoned the small boy closer, running a hand through his hair when he complied.

"I'm sorry I scared you…"

"Tt. I wasn't _scared_ ." Damian lied, ducking his head to his chest. Dick rested a hand on his cheek, bringing his face back up and trying _desperately_ not to flinch at the pain of the stitches.

"I know. But the thing with Hood scared _me_ and I acted without thinking. I'm okay."

Damian just blinked, nodding after a moment and sniffed, trying to conceal the sound with a clearing of his throat.

"We should contact Oracle about Hood's condition…"

* * *

Bruce was _livid_ . He was on edge, pacing in a circle in the corner of the spaceship as J'onn tried to navigate back to Earth as quickly as possible. Unable to comply to Bruce's request, the ship simply _couldn't_ get there in less than 10 hours and the whole League was on edge. They cared about Bruce’s children as well, seeing them all as nieces and nephews, but they couldn’t _imagine_ how Bruce felt knowing four of his sons were in the hospital.

It was dead silent for a good nine hours, with the exception of Bruce's quiet pacing.

During the last hour, Batman stood completely still. Arms crossed, jaw tight, and stiff as a statue. Hal was certain _Darkseid_ couldn't have moved the man if he wanted to.

The _millisecond_ they were 20 minutes out, Bruce took over the controls, manuving the spacecraft with a less-than-precise dock to the WatchTower and immediately stalking off.

The rest of the League jogged to catch up, walking onto the teleportation platform.

"I don't require your assistance." Bruce said gruffly, his voice tight.

" _We're coming_. No arguments." Clark replied firmly and Bruce just blinked at him.

The team was teleported into the parking lot of Gotham General Hospital and immediately walked inside.

The patrons inside all froze.

Batman stalked up to the desk, addressing the receptionist tightly.

" _Where are my sons_."

The man squeaked slightly before frumbling clumsily with a room assignment sheet.

"Th-They're in room 119…"

Batman stormed past and the man stood up.

"Visiting hours are-" He started and Hal held up his hand.

"Dude. _Don't._ "

The man snapped his mouth shut and the rest of the League followed Batman down the halls, ignoring the stares of nurses who had just arrived for the 8 am shift.

Anxiety was rolling off Bruce in waves and seemed to make the hospital colder with every step he took down the halls. The League stalled out the door, deciding Bruce needed some privacy with his sons and his cape flapped as he stepped silently inside.

Bruce scanned all of his son’s faces, visibly deflating when it registered that they were all breathing. Jason and Dick were both fast asleep in their beds, Damian curled up to Dick’s side and Tim sitting on a chair near Jason with his back to Bruce. The man frowned at the boy not having heard his entrance when the youngest blinked awake.

Damian scrambled off the bed in an instant, shaking Dick from his light nap and launching himself into Bruce’s arms. The man knelt down, his large cape swallowing the small child whole as the cold feeling in his gut lessened.

“Hey B…” Dick yawned. Damian pulled back from the hug, looking mildly anxious and Bruce straightened.

“What happened?” He walked over to Dick’s bedside, noting the bandaging on his side and gauze around various parts of his body. Bruce frowned.

“Joker bomb detonated early. No civilians injured as far as I could tell, but I was losing blood and I couldn’t find Hood and RR. I had to make the call.”

“I’m glad you did.” Bruce replied and Dick gaped at him smally. There was an unspoken conversation passed between their eyes for a moment; clearly, Dick had been expecting a lecture for involving the paramedics, but Bruce was so rattled by the situation, he brushed it aside. Nightwing made a good call.

His attention turned to the other two, frowning further when Tim still didn’t seem to notice the exchange. Bruce’s heart rate spiked uncomfortably and Dick put a hand on his wrist.

“RR’s gone deaf, but only temporarily. He’s got a fractured jaw so he hasn’t been speaking either. He’s been watching over Jason ever since his surgery three hours ago.”

“Surgery?” Bruce’s shoulders tightened and his breathing grew less steady looking at the bandaging on Jason’s head. Dick sighed.

“Hood pulled RR back and shielded him from the blast.” He paused, tugging Bruce’s wrist to get his attention, not unlike he used to do when he was a kid. “RR ‘s been taking the whole thing really hard… Especially since we found out Jason had a brain bleed… Go easy on him?”

Bruce nodded. He couldn’t _fathom_ holding something like this over one of his children, but Tim had always been unnecessarily hard on himself.

He walked forward, placing a hand on Tim's shoulder. The boy jumped, immediately scrambling to stand and Bruce took note of the flinch when he put pressure on his ankle. Tim immediately began signing an explanation, his movements hurried, but his head low with guilt. Bruce reached out, steadying his hands gently before pulling Tim into a warm hug.

"I'm glad you're alright." He knew Tim couldn't hear him, but he needed to say it anyway.

He pulled back, smiling smally at Tim, who still looked a little surprised before turning his attention to the second eldest. Bruce placed a hand on his chest and was startled when Jason flinched, blinking wildly and starting to sit up.

Tim and Bruce both sprung to hold him down and he squinted hard at them through groggy domino lenses.

"Jason-" Bruce started and a giddy _grin_ immediately stretched onto Jason's face.

"Dad! Hey! You're here! You w're gone a really long time." He slurred. Bruce's eyebrows raised.

"Like… Like a _really_ long time… You were gone _foreeeever_!"

"Well," Bruce smiled small, "I'm here now."

The Red Hood giggled, rolling his head to the side and spying Tim. He reached out ruffling Tim's hair a little harshly.

"Babybird is here too?! Oh man, you almost _diiied_ … Did you know you almost fucking died?! Shit… You're ballsy tho kiddo. No fear. Not ev'n when the fucking bomb went off."

Dick _snorted_ from his bed and Damian grinned mischievously.

"Looks like the painkillers are doing a number on Hood."

" _Shhhhh!!!!!_ " Jason fumbled a finger to his lips, stage whispering at the eldest, "Tha's a _secret_!!!"

Dick held up his hands, apologizing and making a mental note to download his mask's footage from this later.

"Should we go then?" Dick asked, looking at Bruce. "Do you have the car?"

"Actually," Bruce walked over to the door, pushing it open, and allowing the rest of the league to file in, "I came straight from the Watchtower. So we're going to have to beam up."

Jason gasped, "Holy fuck its the _Justice League_!!!"  

Hal snorted and Barry covered his mouth to stifle laughter.

Bruce informed them he would be back after discharging his sons and Dick sat up slowly, trying not to wince.

"So," Clark examined all of them with his x-ray vision before continuing. "What happened?"

Dick sighed, "Nasty Joker bomb. No biggie."

"I count _multiple_ broken bones and lacerations between all of you."

Dick shrugged and Clark chuckled after a moment.

"All of you are honestly just like your father."

"So then!" Barry intervened, putting his hands on his hips. "Whaddya say we get you kids home?"

They all nodded, standing slowly. Tim held up his hands and Dick immediately scowled from where he was being situated onto Superman's back.

"No, Tim, you _cannot_ walk."

Tim frowned, starting to gesture to his crutches, and before he could _blink_ , he was piggy-backing on the back of the Flash.

Barry grinned at him over his shoulder. "Take it easy, kid."

Tim blinked at him, huffing through his nose, but the Bat didn't protest further.

Jason turned to Damian, leaning over to tug on his cape. The younger raised an eyebrow as Jason more-or-less whisper-shouted at him.

"Do you think you can ask Wonder Woman to carry me?"

Diana laughed loudly, walking over to his bed and hoisting him up bridal style with little effort.

Jason grinned like a child, and immediately slurred several thank you's and praises to the Amazon he would definitely blush about when he was lucid.

The League began walking into the hall, the sight causing several passersby to gawk at them. But they just continued walking until they reached Batman at the front desk.

Bruce finished writing a check for the expenses of his son's treatments, adding a generous amount to the bill as a thank you before turning to the League.

Damian shuffled up to him, clearly ready to go, and the small boy made a noise of surprise when his dad picked him up.

"I can _walk_ , Father." Damian pouted, crossing his arms as he was situated on Bruce's hip. Bruce met his glare with a silent raise of his eyebrows.

Damian's face screwed into a deeper frown for a moment, before he allowed his uncasted hand to grab his father's cape for balance.

"Alright!" Clark smiled, "Let's go."

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I realize this could have gone a hundred different ways, but I wanted it to end on a high note. The boys have been through enough pain! (Both in this fic and in general)  
> Regardless, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
